Juste Un Enfant
by Yami Flo
Summary: Elle le regardait sans mots dire. C'était drôle. Elle pensait qu'en le voyant, elle ressentirait de la rancoeur, mais...Par une nuit d'hiver, une herboriste venue au chevet d'un petit garçon blond se voit obligée de reconsidérer bien des choses...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Oneshot, Pov d'un OC, retour dans le temps, Général.

Disclaimer : Naruto, son histoire, ses personnages, et son monde fantastique ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masashi Kishimoto. En revanche, Yanagi Ikuko est à moi. Donc, pas toucher. Merci.

**Juste Un Enfant**

Elle le regardait sans mots dire.

C'était drôle. Elle pensait qu'en le voyant, elle ressentirait de la rancœur. De la haine, aussi. Une haine entièrement destinée à cette… à cette chose, cette monstruosité qui lui avait pris son mari et son fils aîné. Mais non. Au lieu de cela, elle ressentait…elle ne savait pas vraiment. Peut-être de la pitié ?

C'était un petit garçon qui semblait tout à fait banal. Banal, si ce n'était pour les trois marques rouges qui apparaissaient sur chacune de ses joues. Ses cheveux blonds ne semblaient pas avoir vu l'ombre d'un peigne depuis des semaines. Et pas l'ombre d'une douche et d'une bouteille de shampoing, nota-t-elle également.

Elle le vit entrouvrir les yeux. Des yeux bleus, magnifiques, intenses. Des yeux pâlis par la douleur et la fièvre. Des yeux qui reflétaient de la douleur et de l'incompréhension. Cela ne dura qu'une minute. Il les referma aussitôt, fermement, de nouveau en proie à l'une de ces crises de douleur qui lui valaient d'être ici.

Elle se demandait encore comment l'Hokage avait bien pu la convaincre de venir. Venir au chevet du container du Kyubi. De ce monstre qui lui avait pris tant d'êtres chers. En plein milieu de la nuit, un soir d'hiver. Alors que sa fille dormait déjà depuis longtemps. Alors qu'elle aurait dû elle aussi avoir rejoint le monde des songes à son tour depuis des heures.

Peut-être à cause du regard paniqué du jeune ninja qui l'accompagnait. Un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, une longue cicatrice lui barrant le visage. Il lui rappelait tellement Yôtaro…mais Yôtaro était mort. Pourtant, la ressemblance…si grande, si troublante, malgré la différence d'âge…ce regard de bête aux aboies…et la voix ferme de l'Hokage, qui lui parvenait comme au travers d'un immense brouillard…

Elle n'avait pas trop réfléchit. Elle l'avait suivi, prenant avec elle plantes et potions. Se rendant au chevet d'un garçon de l'âge de sa fille. Du container du Kyubi. La source de tous les maux pour les villageois de Konoha. Le fautif de la mort de ses êtres chers, de son retirement en tant que ninja,...

Elle-même n'avait jamais aimé l'enfant. Elle ne l'avait vu que de loin, parfois, dans une rue ou un restaurant de nouilles. Il lui avait paru malicieux, débordant de vie, et surtout, dangereux. Dangereux à cause de la chose qu'il renfermait.

Pourtant, quand elle le voyait comme cela…Le voir se tordre de douleur en se tenant tantôt le ventre, tantôt la tête, tantôt le cœur…c'était une vue bien triste. Parce que, dans le fond, ce n'était qu'un enfant. Un tout petit garçon qui n'avait fait de mal à personne. Un petit garçon qui s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit et au mauvais.

Et, malgré une sortes de répulsion intérieure, elle se pencha sur lui, pris son pouls, l'écouta respirer, observa la façon dont ses yeux se dilataient…

"Empoisonnement," finit-elle par dire.

Le chuunin hocha la tête. Il devait s'en douter depuis un moment. Voilà pourquoi il était venu la voir. Elle était, après tout, l'herboriste la plus réputée de tout Konoha. La seule capable de trouver des remèdes à tous les poisons.

"Vous pouvez l'aider ?"

Son ton était suppliant. L'Hokage la regardait sans mot dire. Il y avait de l'espoir dans ses yeux. Il devait déjà savoir ce qu'elle allait dire…

"Je vais essayer. Depuis combien temps est-il dans cet état," demanda-t-elle, fouillant dans sa besace ?

Le chuunin semblait surpris. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle accepte si vite. Mais il se reprit vite. Elle sourit. Il ressemblait vraiment à son petit Yôtaro…

"Je…trois ou quatre heures, je dirais."

"D'autres symptômes que ceux observés en ce moment ? Je veux dire, à part la poussée de fièvre et les crises de douleurs ?"

"…Ses yeux sont très sensibles à la lumière."

"A-t-il souffert d'une perte du sens de l'équilibre ?"

"Un peu, oui…et, au début, des tremblements incontrôlables aux mains…"

Elle ne répondit rien. Professionnelle, elle chercha dans son sac tous les ingrédients qu'il lui faudrait pour confectionner le remède. Graines à écraser, huiles odorantes, feuilles séchées, liqueurs aux couleurs insolites,…

"Je vois ce qu'il a…Cela va prendre un moment pour préparer le remède. Arrangez-vous pour qu'il reste tranquille et boive le plus possible."

Elle posa le tout sur une table, attrapa un bol, et commença à tout préparer. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit l'Hokage se rendre dans la cuisine chercher de l'eau pour le petit. Le chuunin s'était assis sur le bord du canapé, caressant doucement les cheveux de l'enfant souffrant. Il gémissait de façon pitoyable.

"Iruka-sensei…"

"Chut, Naruto, ça va aller, je suis là…"

"J'ai mal…"

"Je sais, Naruto, mais bientôt, ce sera fini. Courage !"

Elle sourit. C'était une vue assez attendrissante. Elle la ramenait des années en arrière, quand son mari et son garçon étaient encore là…avant le renard.

Ce serait si simple de se tromper dans la préparation…de rajouter un ingrédient, d'en supprimer un…transformant ainsi l'inoffensif médicament en un terrible poison qui achèverait l'œuvre que d'autres avaient déjà commencé. Comme se serait doux d'avoir sa revanche sur le monstre qui lui avait pris une partie de sa vie…

Pourtant…

Pourtant, plus elle le regardait se débattre contre une souffrance terrifiante, plus elle se sentait incapable de mettre ses idées en pratique.

Ce n'était pas le renard. Ce n'était pas un monstre. Ce n'était un assassin.

Ce n'était qu'un petit garçon malade. Un enfant dont la vie ne semblait plus tenir à grand-chose. Un enfant sans parents, sans rien, si ce n'était l'affection d'un de ses professeurs et d'un vieil homme qui respectait les derniers souhaits d'une personne qui avait donné sa vie pour sauver son village.

Ce n'était pas non plus un héros. Il n'en serait jamais un pour ceux qui étaient sensés être ses pairs, peu importe ce qu'avait dit le Yondaïme.

_Juste un enfant_, songea-t-elle en achevant de mélanger la potion. Elle s'approcha de lui, le forçant à relever la tête, faisant attention à ne pas renverser son bol. Précautionneusement, elle le porta aux lèvres du petit, qui se força à avaler. Il fit la grimace, un peu comme sa propre fille avait l'habitude de le faire dans de telles occasions. Dans le fond, lui et Miho avaient le même âge. Sept ans…

Des images de sa petite Miho venaient se superposer à celle du kitsune blond. Ils n'avaient pourtant rien en commun…mais quand bien même elle essayait de s'en persuader, elle ne pouvait pas ôter de sa tête cette pensée.

Lentement, un peu incertaine, elle tendit une main et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Malgré la douleur qui déformait encore ses traits, elle aurait pu jurer l'avoir vu sourire. Elle se recula de quelques pas. Le chuunin la regarda bizarrement. Mais son regard se reporta presque aussitôt sur son jeune protégé. Protégé qui s'était endormi.

"L'antidote va détruire la quasi-totalité des toxines en peu de temps. Il ira mieux dans quelques heures. Il devra rester alité quelques jours, cependant. Je suppose que vous pourrez vous occuper de lui sans problèmes."

Elle se força à rester impersonnelle. A rester formelle, quand bien même elle commençait à trouver le petit garçon adorable. A se mettre à le considérer comme un enfant normal. A le considérer comme l'un de ses propres enfants.

"Merci," murmura le chuunin en s'inclinant. "Merci, Yanagi-san…"

"Je ne l'ai pas fais par plaisir," reprit-elle, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu l'intervention du chuunin. Mais je considère que sept ans n'est pas un âge pour mourir. Même s'il s'agit de lui."

Elle fit quelques pas.

"Vous savez, j'ai vu le mal qui le ronge tuer des ninjas adultes et bien plus résistants que lui. C'est un miracle qu'il ait survécu aussi longtemps à son âge. Enfin, un miracle..."

Elle tourna les talons et partit, sans un mot de plus, et sans un seul regard en arrière. Elle en reparlait sûrement avec l'Hokage, plus tard, au calme. Surtout en ce qui concerner ses honoraires.

Elle avait l'air froide. Pourtant, elle souriait. Elle souriait en songeant à ce petit garçon blond aux étranges marques faciales.

Dans le fond, peut-être que le jeune Uzumaki Naruto avait trouvé une personne de plus qui s'inquiétait pour lui, à sa manière. Une personne qui ne le considérait ni comme un monstre, ni comme un héros. Une personne qui ne l'aimait peut-être pas vraiment, mais ne le détestait pas pour autant. Une personne qui ne souhaitait pas sa mort, malgré tout.

Parce que, aux yeux de Yanagi Ikuko, il s'agissait juste d'un enfant.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Et voilà, un petit one shot sur Naruto._

_Honnêtement, l'idée m'est venue d'un coup, alors que je songeais à la haine des habitants de Konoha pour notre petit kitsune préféré. 'Ca n'est pas possible, il doit bien y avoir des gens autres que Iruka qui tiennent vraiment à lui, quand même ! Bon, ils n'ont pas besoin de déborder d'affection, mais quand même,…' Voilà comment est née Yanagi Ikuko, herboriste. Quelqu'un qui, sans déborder d'affection pour lui, ne cherchera (jamais ?) à le tuer._

_Je ne sais pas si le coup de l'empoisonnement est vraiment plausible, après tout, le Démon soigne toutes les blessures de Naruto, on l'a constaté dans le volume2,mais bon, il me fallait un point de départ, et je ne trouvais pas qu'une maladie ferait l'affaire._

_Si cette histoire plait, et si le personnage d'Ikuko est apprécié, j'écrirais peut-être d'autres histoires centrées sur elle. Mais bon, c'est à vous de voir si cela vous intéresserait…_

_Des critiques ? Des encouragements ? Des remarques ? Je suis ouverte à toute suggestion, alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review…_


End file.
